Council of Creators Episode 16
COC Double Feature 1 is the sixteenth episode of Council of Creators. It were written by Scoobydooman90001. The Scoobs and Indominus Time Travel Extravaganza Scoobs was busy working in the newly built laboratory that was built to replace the old one. He was isolated to himself and was listening to random music on YouTube. He was looking at some of Flurr's blueprints that he had found lying around in Flurr's abandoned bedroom and was following them step by step, creating some amazing new machine. He wasn't exactly the best engineer so the machine he was creating looked pretty messy and poorly built together. Miraculously, it still worked and was actively running. "Hello?" asked Indominus, poking his head through the door. He walked into the large laboratory and immediately tripped over some cables that Scoobs had left lying around. He wouldn't have tripped if he weren't in his Abyssal Lagiacrus form. He had recently changed into his Gore Magala form to change things up a bit. "What are you doing?" he asked, walking over to Scoobs. "Oh, hi Indominus" said Scoobs, observing his new appearance. He decided not to question it. "I'm not doing much. I'm just building something based on Flurr's old blueprints before he went insane. Koopa would do it, but he's suffering from a fever. Nothing that bad." He wiped some sweat from his forehead and stood up. His machine was finished! "There we go" he said. "All done!" Indominus walked over to the machine and looked at all the various buttons and levers. One of them suddenly slipped off of the control panel, almost as if it was never built in. "What is it?" he asked. "Flurr once mentioned this anime machine to me. He was gonna make it as a birthday present. Is that what this is?" Scoobs looked at him and remained silent. "No" he finally said. "It's a time machine. It's not a typical time machine though. We can't actually use it." He walked over to the machine and held his hands over the buttons. "With this, we can take things from the past and from the future and we can bring them to the present! The only reason I built this is cause it sounded interesting." He began to press some buttons. Just above a gigantic metal stage on the other side of the room was a giant portal, flashing blue and white and increasing and decreasing in size. The portal suddenly spat out a kid from the 1990s. "What the heck?" said the kid, looking at the two beast-like Creators. "Where am I?" he asked. Scoobs walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "This is the year 2017" he said. "You've just time traveled! Cool, right?" The kid looked around the dark room. "This is so not radical" he said, picking up his skateboard and turning his green cap backwards. Four white tendrils extended from the portal and pulled the boy back to his time period. Scoobs operated the controls again and the portal spat out a small dodo bird. "Wow" said Indominus. "It's a dodo!" Scoobs picked it up and carried it over to the controls. "Yup, and it isn't dead" he said. "Do you see now what this time machine can do?" he asked. "We can somewhat experience any time period we want to, whether it be the awesomeness of the 1990s or the beauty of the centuries that are long gone and forgotten." Indominus petted the small bird and stroked it. "He's very cute" he smiled. "Just like the Kaiju Girls." "Yeah, maybe we should put him back" said Scoobs. "You know, butterfly effect and all that." However, the dodo clearly didn't want to return to the past and jumped away from Scoobs, running towards a ventilation duct and being sucked up into it! Scoobs returned to the controls. "Huh" he said. "This idea just came to me. What if I look into my own history? I could see my past or I could find out what the future holds for me..." He rubbed his chin and pondered this. It was very tempting. Finally, he gave in. "Yeah, why not? If anything wrong happens, I can just reverse what I've done! No harm could be done." Indominus stood close to him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked. "Of course it is" said Scoobs, inputting some text into the machine and pulling a lever. He quickly turned around and watched as another Scoobydooman emerged from the portal. "Hi!" said the current Scoobs, rushing over to his past self. "Woah, it's me!" said the other Scoobs, shaking his current self's hand. "That's not possible" he said. "No, it is" said current Scoobs. "I finished Flurr's time machine project. Where have you come from, anyways?" he asked. "It was around 4 o'clock when I suddenly came here" said past Scoobs. The current Scoobs checked his watch. It read 5 o'clock. "What day?" he asked. "Tuesday" replied his past self. "So you're literally just me from an hour ago?" asked Scoobs. "Well that's not at all useful!" he shouted. He ran back to the controls and sent his past self back to an hour ago. "No!" shouted past Scoobs. "I want to know what the future holds! Don't send me back! No! No! Nooooo!" He disappeared as the portal tendrils lashed out and dragged him back. "Obviously I did something wrong" said Scoobs as he operated the controls again. This time a portal spat out another Scoobydooman from the past. He was wearing a white shirt with the words 'Number One Scoobs' written on it in red paint. Current Scoobs and Indominus silently looked at each other as Scoobs casually sent the other Scoobs back to his own time period. "I'm tired of looking into the past" said Scoobs, changing the controls from 'past' to 'future'. "I'm not sure we should be looking into our futures" said Indominus, gently holding Scoobs back from the controls. "Indominus, I don't pay you to argue with me" said Scoobs, pushing him back. "You don't pay me at all..." moaned Indominus. "Here we go!" shouted Scoobs, watching as the portal began to flash white and red. It spat out a dead corpse of Scoobs. It lay there motionless as flies buzzed around it. Scoobs and Indominus stared at the dead corpse in front of them. "That's what the future holds" said Indominus. The portal tendrils sent the dead Scoobs back into the future. "Maybe I went a bit too far" said Scoobs as he inputted some more commands into the machine. "That should do it" he said. The portal spat out a hospital bed with a dying Scoobs on top of it. It also spat out future SuperNerd, holding a pillow down on his face. Future Scoobs tried to push the pillow off of his face but ran out of breath, collapsing and then dying. The heart rate on the monitor began to flat line. Nerd turned around and saw current Scoobs and Indominus. "What the hell?" he asked. "But I just killed you!" Before he could do anything else, the portal tendrils returned future SuperNerd and future Scoobs to the future. Current Scoobs slowly twisted some dials, very disturbed at what he had just seen. "Just one more try" he said. The portal flashed yet again and spat out a version of Scoobs in a wheelchair. He was drinking alcohol and was sobbing to himself. "I'll never be loved!" he shouted. "I've got nobody left! Everyone's abandoned me! The only friend I have left is this knife..." He held it above his wrist but began to cry even more. He couldn't bring himself to do it. "Why do I even bother" he said, wiping a tear from his eye. The drugs and alcohol poisoning will just kill me anyway. I'll probably end up in the hospital or something..." He didn't even realize that Scoobs and Indominus were watching him. Current Scoobs was now too disturbed to even operate the controls. Indominus pushed him aside and sent the depressed Scoobs back to the future where he could cry in peace. "You should probably stop now" said Indominus, trying to get Scoobs back to reality. However, he was still frozen in shock. Suddenly, sparks flew out of the machine! Multiple portals flashing different colours opened up on the stage and began to spit out versions of Scoobs from multiple different time periods and alternate timelines! Scoobs finally came back to his senses and observed as the madness played out in front of him. "What did you do!" he shouted to Indominus, watching as the many different Scoobs began arguing with each other. One Scoobs screamed as a dictator Scoobs ordered his Scooby clone soldiers to attack everyone. Meanwhile, a version of Scoobs with no arms and two left legs attempted to climb off of the stage, accidentally falling over and snapping his neck. In the corner, an abusive Scoobs was punching Scoobs from back when he was 6 years old. He grabbed the young Scoobs and swung around in a circle, holding the young Scoobs by the legs. He suddenly let go and threw the poor kid across the room and into the mouth of a Scoobs from a timeline where he fused with Cdrzilla's Godzilla form. "Enough!" shouted current Scoobs as he pressed random controls on the machine. "We've got to stop this before something bad really happens! We can't let the timeline get screwed up!" He wrote new commands into the machine and found a version of himself from just before he began building the time machine. "Hey!" said Scoobs from 40 minutes ago. "I see you got the time machine working!" Before he could utter another word, current Scoobs grabbed a knife he had been using to cut some of the unneeded wires and stabbed the Scoobs from the past, rendering him unable to use his legs. "Don't build the god damn time machine! Leave the stupid thing alone! Burn the blueprints!" he shouted. The other Scoobs on the stage suddenly vanished from existence as the portal dragged back the stabbed Scoobs. Indominus jumped back as the time machine disappeared. Scoobs closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he was on a hospital bed with multiple nurses attending to his stab wounds. He had no idea where he had got them from, who had created them or what had happened to him within the last hour. It was all a hazy blur. Assuming he had been in hospital for a while, he went back to sleep. He smiled as he thought up of things he could do once he got out of the hospital. "Perhaps I could make that time machine Flurr had designed" he mumbled to himself, slowly falling asleep. He smiled and began to dream. THE END Magorin, the God of Loneliness The Creators were hanging about in the bar as usual. Indominus was watching Kaiju Girls on his laptop and Mosu and BRK were busy playing cards. Cdr and Wolfzilla were talking just near the door. Scoobs and Koopa were discussing old British programs that only they would possibly know about. Nerd was sat down by the TV looking through the channels in hope that something good would show up. It was another boring day and everyone had barely anything to do. "When will something happen?" asked Nerd, struggling to cope with the boredom. "What do you mean?" asked Mosu. "We're all busy doing something." "You know what I mean" said Nerd. "Usually we just sit here doing nothing and then eventually some villain shows up or some strange thing happens and we finally get something to do. I'm literally doing nothing except staring at a screen right now." He then turned on the news. "Breaking news!" shouted the reporter, live at the location. "Some villain has shown up in the town, has caused some strange things to happen and is now harassing everyone!" The camera turned to focus on a young immature child running around the city. He was shouting homophobic slurs at everyone and telling everyone that the film producer Roland Emmerich was the spawn of Satan. "You were saying?" asked Scoobs. Nerd jumped up and rushed towards the door. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, looking at everyone else. "It's not as if he's some giant monster or anything" said Cdr. "Yeah, he's just some immature child. We should probably leave him alone" advised Koopa. "I'll come" said Mosu. He stood up and followed Nerd. ------------------------ The two Creators soon made it to the city. The kid was handing out multiple pictures he had made of Roland Emmerich. They were all vulgar and inappropriate for a kid of his age to be making. One involved Roland Emmerich eating crap and excreting the 1998 Godzilla movie. That wasn't even the most disgusting image of the collection. "You there!" shouted Nerd, running up to the child. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Mosu flew down towards the kid, hovering in place. "I'm spreading the truth" said the young child as he continued to create more images. This next image involved Godzilla on his knees with a nude Emmerich behind him. Nerd looked at the image. "This is the truth?" he asked. "Yes" said the kid. "F*** Roland Emmerich! He ruined Godzilla and r***d the entire franchise!" Mosu's white robes flowed down and he stopped hovering. "Emmerich wasn't that bad" he said, looking at the kid's other disgusting images. "Yes he was" shouted the kid. "He deserves to die. He is the worst person on the world and you can't say he isn't because everything I say is right!" Nerd looked at Mosu, unsure of how to handle this annoying brat. "What's your name?" he asked. "Magorin, at your service" said the kid. He quickly turned to face a pregnant woman and pushed her over. "Woah!" shouted Nerd. "Why did you do that?" Magorin laughed at her and kicked her arm. "She probably likes Godzilla 1998. She deserves it" he said. The woman was unconscious and her breathing had slowed down. Nerd and Mosu were horrified by what they saw. Magorin was running around causing more havoc. Spotting a gay pride parade, Magorin perked his head up and ran directly towards them. He pushed the leader over and got on top of their floats. He pulled his trousers down and began to urinate all over it. "F*** you, t***k f*****s! You can all suck it!" The people running the parade ran away crying as Magorin continued to mess out their parade. He began vandalising the floats and even started drawing more images of Roland Emmerich on them. "He has to be stopped" said Mosu. "I agree" said Nerd. Before they could intervene, a blue crack opened up in the sky and void liquid oozed down upon him, slowly mutating him. Magorin let out a loud scream as his flesh began to twist, contort and stretch in different directions. Some parts of it began to rip open as his bones moved out of place and snapped. He fell over as he suddenly lost the ability to use his legs. He reached towards his knees as they suddenly popped, melting into a small pile of sludge. The skin on his back began to bubble as four long stick-like arms reached out. The pores on these arms suddenly widened and blood leaked out of them. His skin changed to a pale white colour and the skin on his face began to drop, stripping away from his face and landing on the floor. Flesh began to ooze out of the pores and it fused with him, transforming him into a gigantic fleshy building-sized monster. "What the hell am I watching?" asked Nerd, slowly backing away. Magorin's face disappeared behind the flesh that covered it. The top of the fleshy mass tore open and a large baby's head reached out. It opened its mouth and began to talk but what it was saying did not match the movement of its lips at all. Like a fish on land, a dark green tube rose out from next to the baby head and flailed around in all directions, excreting a disgusting liquid. It then calmed down and hung loosely in place. Just minutes later, Magorin was rampaging through the city. Small children hands reached out of the front of the fleshy mass and pulled the creature forwards. The green tube fired another random ball of slime, hitting itself in the left side of its body. "Emmerich... is... Satan..." it moaned, slowly moving down the street. It expanded in size like a puffer fish and took out the buildings around it. They quickly collapsed and crushed some of the poor people trying to evacuate. Unable to turn right in such a small space, Magorin used its small hands to pull itself up the side of a building. The building crumbled before it could reach the top, causing Magorin to fall over on his side. Now that he was facing right, he pulled himself back up and pulled himself down the street towards the local zoo. The baby head's suddenly bent backward and its neck ripped open, revealing a small purple straw-like antennae with a single eye on the end. The brown pupil shrunk in size as it focused on the zoo. "What is it doing?" asked Mosu, preparing to fight it. Magorin let out a violent roar as it spotted some monkeys inside the zoo. "Spamming... Monkey..." it groaned. The hideous creature suddenly moved at an incredibly fast speed as it dragged itself towards the zoo. Nerd grabbed onto Mosu's back and they flew towards the beast. "Hey!" shouted Nerd, attempting to get Magorin's attention. "Leave the zoo alone!" The creature ignored him and blasted the wall of the zoo with its green tube, completely obliterating it. Before it could do any more damage, Nerd jumped off of Mosu and landed on the creature's back. Without hesitation, he impaled the creature with his giant sword. Mosu followed up on this attack by firing small poison darts at the creature's head. It screamed in pain and tried to turn around to face them. Nerd stabbed the creature in the back again and then sliced at its flesh. The creature deflated slightly and continued to shout. Mosu flew overhead and fired more darts at the creature, impaling its green tube. He turned around and flew directly towards its face. Before the creature could react, Mosu grabbed its face and pulled it over to the ground and onto its back. Nerd finished it off by stabbing Magorin's exposed vulnerable area. The baby head suddenly burst and the fleshy mass began to deflate like a balloon, soon evaporating into a giant puddle. ------------------------ Mosu and Nerd returned to the bar. Everyone was still doing what they had been doing earlier. BRK had now joined Indominus and they were browsing the internet on his laptop. Wolfzilla was watching TV. "So how did everything go?" asked Scoobs. "Did you tell him off?" Cdr laughed. "Yeah, did you ground him?" Nerd sat down opposite him and wiped some of the blood off of his shirt. "Actually he mutated into a gigantic blob creature and began rampaging through the city. Me and Mosu sorted him out fairly quickly but we're still confused at what happened." Titanosaurus gave Mosu some drinks and he brought them over to Cdr and Nerd. "Some weird liquid just randomly appeared out of nowhere and mutated the horrible little brat" he said, joining them at the table. "Wow" said Scoobs. "It sounds like someone really had a grudge against this guy" he said. "Yeah, maybe" said Nerd. "It was a little odd how a gigantic crack just opened up in the sky for no reason..." He took a sip from his drink. "I'm bored" he said. "I wish some villain would just show up so that we can finally have something to do..." THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Scoobydooman90001 * Indominus Rex 2016 * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * Cdrzillafanon (Cameo) * BigRandomKaiju (Cameo) * Koopa (Cameo) * Wolfzilla (Cameo) Other Characters * Magorin, the God of Loneliness * Titanosaurus Clone * Scoobydooman90001 from an hour ago * Scoobydooman90001 wearing a white shirt * Scoobydooman90001 from when he is dead * Scoobydooman90001 from when he is in hospital * Scoobydooman90001 but crying in a wheelchair * Scoobydooman90001 from an almighty dictatorship * Scoobydooman90001 clones from the dictatorship * Scoobydooman90001 with no arms and two left legs * Scoobydooman90001 as an abusive bully * Scoobydooman90001 from his childhood * Scoobydooman90001 fused with Cdrzilla * Scoobydooman90001 from 40 minutes ago Trivia * The plot of the first story was going to be a full episode but was shortened down due to being similar to Council of Recolors, the episode that immediately preceded it. This led to the episode split. * This is the first episode in the series to feature two mini stories that are half the length of a usual story. This idea was inspired by animated shows such as Invader Zim, Courage the Cowardly Dog and Adventure Time that usually split their 22 minute run time into separate 11 minute episodes. * Please note that Magorin's homophobic slurs were only included to make fun of the user being parodied and are not intended to be offensive. I'm bisexual myself and would be just as unhappy if anyone were to throw any homophobic slur at me. Category:Fanfiction Category:Explicit Content Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Council of Creators Double Features